


Cosy

by moonscars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Hunk, Hunk is neurodivergent, Other, Rax is a lil bit anxious, they/them pronouns for hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscars/pseuds/moonscars
Summary: snuggles





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic im posting on ao3 (or at all) and im very excited about it!!  
> Hunk is hinted at being neurodivergent in this please apply your own hcs to them and their stimming! i myself havent decided on mine for them yet i just feel like they'd really like deep pressure stims

They were spooning in Hunk’s bed, Rax’s frame curled comfortably around their datemate as they both dozed, wrapped softly in warm blankets. Hunk’s room dimly lit and cosy on one of their rare days without work, battles or training.

“I’m really sorry I was so rude to u when we first met” Rax said suddenly yet softly from the other side of Hunk.

Hunk shifted under the blankets, rolling over to face their boyfriend. “Are you still thinking about that?”

Rax sighed softly. “Sometimes I just worry that we never would have got together because of how I spoke to you.”

“Hey, you had no idea if we were actually gonna help you, and I’m not very trusting to people I’ve just met either Rax” Hunk explained “remember what I told you about the first time we met Nyma and Rolo?”

“But you were right Hunk, I wasn’t”.

“I could have been wrong too Rax, and look at Nyma and Rolo now, people can change”.

“You’re never wrong babe” Rax said with a grin as Hunk huffed a laugh.

Rax sighed again and patted Hunks face softly, tone much more sombre now “sorry babe I’m being silly”.

“No you’re not babe, it’s ok to worry, but look where we are now” They gestured to them both lying together, snuggling in their bed.

“Thanks” said Rax, and then he rolled to lay on top of Hunk.

Hunk giggled, their boyfriend made such a great pressure stim. They felt so safe and loved and warm in his arms.

“I love you Hunk” Rax said, gently lifting them up to get his arms underneath them and cuddle them closer.

“Love you too Rax” Hunk replied while snuggling closer into his embrace.


End file.
